Riddle's Birth
by Crystalstarr80
Summary: The story describes the night that Voldemort and Bellatrix gave birth to a child.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, They belong to J.K. Rowling, i just like to play with them.

The sun was slowly dropping in the sky as dusk approached. Voldemort and Bellatrix found themselves in the guest bedroom of Malfoy's home. Voldemort supported Bellatrix over to the bed where she crawled in and collapsed on her back. She stared up at the ceiling. Voldemort walked over to the window and looked out over the moors as the light slowly faded. He grabbed the curtains and pulled them swiftly across the window, shutting out the last of the light. Turning on his heels, he pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the door. Bellatrix heard the click as the door locked. Voldemort took a few slow and determined steps over towards where Bellatrix was lying. She flinched slightly when she opened her eyes and saw Voldemort standing over the bed, staring down at her. He raised his hand that held his wand, pointing it at Bellatrix and muttering something inaudible to her. It was the spell that hid their secret, and the spell was lifted. Bellatrix's stomach started to grow.

"How are you?" Voldemort said breaking the silence. "That chandelier could have hit you last night. Do you think the child is okay?"

Wordlessly, Bellatrix reached out and took hold of Voldemort's hand. She pulled it close and laid it on her stomach. Under his hand, Voldemort could feel distinct movement. A forceful kick pushed into the palm of his hand.

"It will be soon", Bellatrix said, her eyes meeting Voldemort's. "The child is ready to be born soon."

Bellatrix laid back down and stroked her stomach. She winced a little as a cramp spread across the lower half of her belly.

"I've been starting to have minor contractions since last night after the chandelier fell", she whispered.

Once the pain had subsided a little, Bellatrix sat up. Her legs dangled off the side of the bed. She pushed herself forward so that her toes touched the cold wood floor. The pain in her stomach and lower back grew incredibly uncomfortable with every passing minute. Voldemort stretched out a hand to steady Bellatrix, who was supporting her lower back with her other hand. She started pacing up and down the room, wobbling from side to side as Voldemort walked close beside her. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. A clicking noise followed as the lock turned. Narcissa Malfoy entered the room with a worried look on her face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, watching Bellatrix hobble across the floor.

"Don't be asking me how I'm feeling", Bellatrix snapped. She shot Narcissa an icy look.

She could see Bellatrix's grip tighten around Voldemort's hand as her nails dug into his flesh. Desperate to get Bellatrix to loosen her grip, Voldemort ushered her over to the bed and sat her down. Narcissa stared at Bellatrix's belly and noticed that it had dropped significantly. Just then, Bellatrix had a large contraction and coiled over in pain. Narcissa rushed over to her bedside.

"Let's see how far along you are", she said as she helped position Bellatrix on the bed. "You're about 5 centimeters dilated", she said, poking her head out from underneath Bellatrix's skirt. Bellatrix was moaning on the bed. Sweat was streaming down her forehead. She stretched both arms towards Voldemort who was standing next to her bed. He looked over at Narcissa, then leaned in to hear what Bellatrix was trying to say. As he came closer, Bellatrix shot forward.

"Look what you have done to me", she hissed as she tried to grab for Voldemort's neck in an unsuccessful attempt to strangle him.

"Try to keep calm", he said, taking a few steps back.

"I don't want to be calm!" she screamed at him. "I have a human being trying to push itself out of me!"

Narcissa looked at the two of them and slowly started tiptoeing her way to the door. Voldemort, who wasn't entirely sure what he was meant to be doing in this situation, inched himself back towards Bellatrix and started rubbing her back. Bellatrix was not in the mood to be thanking him for any kind gestures. In fact, she felt like doing the complete opposite. She got out of bed and walked decisively over to Voldemort and grabbed him by his robe.

"You bloody useless pile of…" she said, pushing Voldemort up against the wall.

Voldemort, who was completely taken by surprise put his arms up in the air to surrender. Bellatrix was so close to Voldemort by now that he could feel her breath on his face.

"You're a pathetic excuse of a wizard, you don't even have the power to get this child out of me!" she spat at him.

Voldemort looked away, avoiding eye contact with Bellatrix in case it further agitated her. As the night wore on, Bellatrix's contractions started to become more intense with shorter periods in between. Voldemort could tell that she was now in tremendous amounts of pain. The baby must be coming, he thought to himself and rushed out of the room. He found Narcissa in her son's bedroom.

"You must come now", he said, pushing her in the direction of the door. Once they had closed the door to the boys room, Voldemort hesitated slightly. Then, he turned around and locked Malfoy in his room. Down in the guest bedroom, Narcissa told them it was time to start pushing. Voldemort sat on the bed behind Bellatrix as she started to give the first push. She was gripping on to Voldemort's legs, screaming at the top of her lungs as she pushed as hard as she could. Voldemort was clearly not enjoying Bellatrix's grasp on him, his face clenching up in pain.

"Stop complaining", she snapped when Voldemort let out a small moan. "I would gladly change places with you, and you can give birth to this child", she hissed.

Voldemort held back on starting an argument with her. There was no way for that to end well. Just before the break of dawn, she gave birth to a little boy. Bellatrix stared at the screaming infant with fuzzy brown hair similar to her own. He had his father's eyes, a glistening red color. Narcissa handed her the child and disappeared out of the room. She held the baby in her arms without taking her eyes off him. He was still crying and screaming, so she tried to breastfeed him to calm him down. Voldemort was still stunned and dazed from watching the birth. He reached out his hand to touch the boy but hesitated. He was so small and fragile that Voldemort felt as if he could hurt him by simply touching him. Bellatrix gently took Voldemort's hand and guided it to the child's head. After a few moments, Bellatrix took the boy and passed him over to Voldemort. He clumsily took the boy into his arms, placing him on his shoulder and began patting his back. The child instantly becomes calm in Voldemort's arms and nods off to sleep.

"What should we call him?" she whispered.

"Logan Riddle", Voldemort said without hesitation.

She smiled back at him whispering the name to herself. Her eyes start to become heavy and she drifts off into a deep sleep. Voldemort, who was still holding the child in his arms, got up from the bed being careful not to disturb her.

"I am so sorry my love", he whispered to Bellatrix who was sound asleep. "This way, he will grow up in a safe home", he said, stroking her cheek.

He walked out into the hallway where he found Narcissa leaning against the wall in the dark.

"You will have to put a spell on Bellatrix so she forgets about this", Voldemort said to her as he walked by with the baby. He then flew off into the cool night breeze.

There was a knock on Lucifer Seifer's front door. He wondered who would be visiting at such an hour. He opened the door just enough so he could see who was there. Once he saw Voldemort's face, he swung open the door and collapsed into a deep bow.

"My Lord", he whispered.

Voldemort pushed Lucifer aside with one hand and rushed in through the door.

"Take my son", he said as he thrust the child into Lucifer's arms. "You must raise him in the best manner possible."

There was a long pause as Lucifer stared down at the child in his arms. Voldemort took a few steps closer and gently stroked his son's cheek. Logan was screaming, his tiny little eyes overflowing with tears.

"Goodbye, my son", he said. Then he flew off and disappeared into the night sky.

Back at the Malfoy's home, Bellatrix was awakened by a thin ray of sunlight hitting her face. She raised herself up on her elbows and looked over to where she thought Voldemort and Logan were lying. However, there was only an empty space next to her. She began calling for them. When she got no reply, she became more and more frantic. Narcissa came bursting through the door. Bellatrix could tell immediately that something was terribly wrong. Her eyes started to well up with tears and she began to scream out for her newborn child. Narcissa ran over to her, wrapping Bellatrix in her arms and rocking her back and forth. Narcissa heard a slight creek coming from the door behind her. When she turned around she saw her son, standing in the middle of the room with his pajamas on.

"What happened?" Draco stammered staring at the lady screaming on the bed.

"Now is not the right time", Narcissa hissed.

Draco, who looked scared of the woman in their guest bedroom, turned around without any further questions and left.

Narcissa turned her attention back towards Bellatrix who was in no way calming down.

"I am so sorry", she whispered. Then she raised her wand and called out "Obliviate", wiping Bellatrix's memory of having ever been pregnant or ever been in love. Bellatrix's body falls limp as the spell hits her like a pile of bricks. Narcissa lay her down on the bed. She stood up to leave and looked over at the woman on her guest bed who would never remember having given birth to a beautiful little boy.


End file.
